Puppy Love
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Ikuto manages to get a kiss out of Amu, when another love rival pops up. Jun Hiroki is determined to win Amu's heart. Can Ikuto handle yet another rival? With his position in Amu's love life on the line, what will Ikuto do? Amuto!
1. Chibi Ichigo chan

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 1: Chibi Ichigo-chan**

**-:0:- Jun's POV -:0:-**

I left the airport in a huff. Flying across Japan was taking its toll on my limbs. So, I ran it off using a Chara Change. My legs felt better, but whenever I run like this, I start feeling lonely. And that's when I met **her.** I was entranced by her beauty. She pointed her index finger at the X egg and exclaimed, "Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" She was wearing a revealing cheerleading outfit. A visor with a big heart on the side was keeping her hair out of her face. Her Character transformation came to an end, and her hair went down, and she was wearing a school uniform. I heard a male's voice, and growled. "Nice job, A-mu-cha-n~!" the voice said, dragging on the "A" in "Amu" and "chan". It made my blood boil. Amu-san replied, "Jeez, Ikuto, you never change!" and sighed. I then hid behind a tree. Ikuto hugged Amu-san and said in a childish voice, "Nope, so spoil me a little!" and nuzzled against Amu-san's cheek, which could battle her cotton-candy pink hair. I also blushed, for this sort of thing only happened in anime and manga, never had I thought it would happen in real life, much less in front of my eyes! The boy didn't stop, taking Amu-san's efforts in vain. "I-I-Ikuto?!?! L-let go!!!" she managed to stammer out.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you to spoil me."

"I heard you, I just want you to let go!" she exclaimed, anger clear in her voice.

"Stingy, are we?" he said, before chuckling. He thought of this as a mere joke!

"Yes! Just let me go and stop!" she shouted.

"One condition," he inquired, not loosening his grip around Amu-san's waist. She nodded obediently.

He smirked and said, "A kiss, just one_ kiss._"

"No way!!!!" she yelled.

"Well, if you'd rather stay like this, forever, I wonder what Tadase would think if he saw us in this position." He had apparently struck a nerve.

"Ikuto, you're so mean!!!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Amu-chan, onegai!" he pleaded.

"Fine, once, and if you tell I swear-" she was cut off by lips pressed against hers.

"Mmmmph!!!" she tried to pull away, only to be pushed back to her spot in his arms. It felt like _forever_ when he finally pulled away, satisfied with the passionate kiss that had taken place. Her face was bright red. She then flicked his nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his nose.

"You could have warned me! Or at least let me finish my sentence!" she exclaimed, pissed.

"Okay, the second one will be…now!" he said as he pulled her closer into the most passionate kiss ever. This time she returned the kiss. That seemed to shock Ikuto. He tried to make it last as long as he could. I recorded it on my watch, thinking every curse word I knew. It lasted three minutes and fifty four seconds. I wasn't too happy about that! I walked away. Yet when I was home, I couldn't get her chibi Ichigo head out of my mind! 'What is this feeling' I couldn't help but ask myself over and over.

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

'Hmm, strange, Amu tastes likes strawberries' I thought as we ended the kiss with gasps of air. Chance of pervertedness and blackmail: 100%.

"You're not such a bad kisser!" I told her. I licked my lips.

"Hentai! Hentai!!!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"You know, you say that a lot, you're going to end up hurting my feelings," I said, pouting.

"Don't try to get out of this! You said one, and then kissed me twice!"she had turned around, about to leave when she saw Tadase.

**~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~** End of Chapter ~~~~~~***~~~~~~


	2. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Puppy Love**

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-

My head was spinning. First, Ikuto kisses me, and then I try to leave, and find that Tadase-kun was there! My face was as red as it could ever get. "T-Tadase-kun!" I stammered.

"Oh, hi Hinamori-san!" Tadase said whilst smiling. I was confused! Would he usually be smiling if one of his friends kissed their/his enemy?

"Hey, Kiddy King!" Ikuto said, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing?" Tadase exclaimed. Good, he didn't see.

"Just humming to the song, 'Sakura Kissu'" Ikuto said. He wouldn't!

"Okay, wouldn't you usually be trying to get the humpty lock?" Tadase asked.

"That or something else," Ikuto said, smirking. He would!

"Well, I'll just be going; my parents will start to worry." I struggled to keep myself from stammering. I left before Ikuto could make any remarks. I'm going to kill him! I stalked off, when I heard X eggs crying out, "Useless, useless!" Where the heck are Ran, Miki, and Su when I need them? Right, Kiseki called them for an emergency embryo meeting/discussion. I was cornered by them as they revved up for attack. I braced myself for the impact.

**~~~~~~~~*** Jun's POV ***~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had taken a walk to try to get her face out of my mind. _So_ didn't work. I only knew her name, yet I feel this way! I saw her there, hands protecting her head. 'Wasn't she with that Ikuto guy? Wouldn't he be there to rescue her?' the thoughts went through my mind a mile a minute. I then called my Shugo Chara out, Yori. "Yori, Character Transform!" I said.

"Hai!" Yori said, going back into his egg.

"Character Transform!-"

**~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~**


	3. So Enters the Love Rival

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 2: So Enters the Love Rival!**

**-:0:- Jun's POV -:0:-**

I saw Amu there, unprotected. 'Why isn't that playboy here to save her?!" I thought frantically. "Yori, Character Transform!" I beckoned to my Shugo Chara.

"Hai!"He called, going back to his egg.

"Character Transform, Dark Canine!" we both exclaimed in unison. We cleansed the X eggs all at once. The character transformation came undone. She gawked in shock. Then she snapped out of it.

"Thank you so much!" she thanked, obviously grateful.

"No problem!" I said happily. 'She apparently doesn't like that one guy if she could be so rude to him, and be sweet and nice to me. On the other hand, I did just save her, maybe it's just in her nature.' I thought.

"Dark canine, huh, so you have a Shugo Chara, too." She exclaimed happily.

"Y-yeah."I stammered. 'Wow, she's really cute close up.' She started giggling.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, confusion evident on my face.

"Oh, It's just, you saved me, like someone I know, but you two are the complete opposite!" she smiled brightly, making me blush. 'Dude, get a grip! You're 17; you shouldn't be blushing because of a 12 year old!' I mentally slapped myself.** ((A/N: lol, I'm listening to "Myself" from Full Moon Wo Sageshite right now XD))**

"So why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Well, he always teases me, and he's always rude, basically annoying as heck! You on the other hand; you're nice. You don't mind saving me, plus, you're the first guy I've ever made stammer and blush!" she said between giggles.

"Well, we _do_ sound like total opposites." I exclaimed, intoxicated by her smile.

"Exactly, besides, you're very positive, while he isn't. By the way, my name is Amu Hinamori." She inquired.

"Mine is Jun Hiroki, I just moved here today!" I said, both of us smiling.

"Oh jeez, my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon!" she exclaimed.

"I can take you home, just tell me where!" I said, character changing.

"T-thanks!" she stammered, blushing.

"Hold tight!" I said, picking her up bridal-style.

"O-okay." She choked out, blush deepening. I leaped from rooftop to the next. She shivered, very cold. I stopped, took of my jacket, and put it on her, saying, "Cold, ne?"

"Thank you, Jun-kun!" she said. I started to head towards her house again. She looked like she was comfortable in my arms. Amu-chan had her arms on her chest. Her head was resting on my chest. She exclaimed, "That's my house!" I set her down two houses away from hers, as she asked.

"Thank you, Jun-kun!" She said, bowing her head.

"Of course, Amu-chan!" I said.

"Good night, Jun-kun!" she said, walking towards her house.

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

I walked in my house, humming a soft melody. Little did I know what doom was waiting for me in my room. I opened the door only to be scared by none other than that black cat! I'm not kidding; he was in a chara change.

His tail was twitching side to side, like a cat does when they are irritated.

"Evening, Ikuto!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"The mutt finally leave?" he asked, annoyed.

"Mutt…?" I wondered aloud. Then something clicked.

"Don't tell me you're talking about Jun-kun!" I exclaimed.

"So that's his name," Ikuto hissed. I sat on my bed next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" I questioned him.

"It's nothing," Ikuto said, avoiding my stare. I got an idea to calm him down.

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked.

"What do you want?" he asked vigilantly.

"There's always been one thing I wanted to try…."

"What now?" Ikuto could sense I had a plan. I got on my stomach next to him, and then started to tickle his cat-ears. He blushed about five different shades of red. He tried to get me to stop, yet I dodged him.

"C-come on, Amu! Stop!" he managed to choke out.

"Blushing _and_ stammering, eh?" I playfully inquired. He blushed further.

"Amu!" he said, embarrassed about my last statement. I giggled, and then stopped teasing him.

"Thank you, Amu. Please don't tell anyone about this." He pleaded.

"I won't, promise." I smiled, because the plan worked, and Ikuto was very fun to tease.

"I can't trust you. Prove it." He said watchfully.

"Okay!" I said, and then leaned closer to his face. His heart sped up. His face could battle a strawberry. I kissed him to prove that I wouldn't tell. I think he was shocked by it. He gained his composure and kissed me back, enjoying it more than I did.

**~~~~~~*** End of POV ***~~~~~~**

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

S-she kissed me!!! Every thought of that flirting little mutt disappeared at a startling rate. Was she counting on that happening? I don't know, but I have no reason to ask myself that now! I tried to make it last as long as possible, but she pulled away by the second minute.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said as she sat up. I rested my head on her lap, my heart beating as fast as it ever has. 'I love you, Amu-chan!' I sighed. If only I could say that.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Affectionate?" she teased.

"Not going to let this part go, are you?" I asked her.

"Nope!" she smiled warmly.

"I feel like a cat sleeping on their owner's lap." I exclaimed.

"You look like it, too!" she told me.

"Oh, and am I a cute kitty?" I asked, half serious.

"Oh yes, surely!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sarcasm hurts, you know." I exclaimed, placing a hand over my "wounded" heart.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" she said. Sincerity: 0%. She kissed my cheek.

"Better?" she teased.

"Yep!" I said, smiling. I bet she wouldn't kiss Tadase this often.

"I think I know your one weakness!" she said, going into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, not liking where the conversation was heading

"Nee, Ikuto. What is it about Jun you don't like so much?"She asked me.

"Well, I think he's trying to get you to fall for him. I don't think you should have that many love interests."

"So basically, you're jealous." She said.

"I am not!" I complained, offended.

"Ikuto~, you're lying~!" she said.

"So what if I am?" I dared.

"I'm happy!" she said, smiling.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be upset." I admitted sheepishly

"Of course not, I just don't want to see you two fighting." She exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" I said, snuggling up to her.

"How come you act like this tonight?" she asked, pressing her back against the wall.

"I don't really know myself. This is the first time I've been like this" I confessed.

"I think I like this side of you. You should use it more often!" she exclaimed, her brilliant smile shining.

"That's good to know. I'm sleepy." I said childishly, resting my head on her chest, curling up in her arms. 'It's not so bad; I'd like sleeping like this tonight.' I thought, listening to her soothing heartbeat.

"Ikuto…."she trailed off, pulse quickening. I loved it when that happened. How could life get better? I fell asleep in her arms, completely oblivious to the fact that she would kill me when I awoke from my blissful sleep. I woke up about two and a half hours later. Amu was listening to her iPod, unaware that I was awake. She was listening to "return to the sea". I was able to get closer to her without her noticing anything. I kissed her gently, although I could tell she had surely not expected that. She made an effort to escape, but in my sleep I had wrapped my arms around her, taking it all in vain. She tried to get me to pull away, but I stayed for about three and a half minutes. I really liked the kiss, but knew I would be dead by daybreak if it lasted any longer.

TBC

Will Amu murder Ikuto for that? Will he be the same pervert he always is? Find out in Chapter 4


	4. Amuto Bonus Chapter

Puppy Love

**Chapter 4: Just What Is Love?**

I can't believe that Hentai!!!! He kissed me-wait, is he sleeping? I looked down, seeing him wrap his arms around me even tighter. I thought he wasn't. Wait! H-he's blushing, when he was the one to kiss _me_. Geez, I never thought I'd be thinking that about Ikuto before. He finally unwound his arms and slowly moved away. I was about to kill him, when I calmed myself.

"Ikuto! I can't believe you! Why the heck did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I woke up, and I saw you sitting there, and I couldn't help it! It was so tempting. Did you know you taste like strawberries?" he questioned.

"Furthermore, why did you fall asleep so suddenly? Especially in that…position!?" I asked.

"I was very comfortable, it was pretty easy, listening to your heartbeat just made it easier." He said, going back into his former position.

"D-don't lie there again!" I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, one eye opened, one closed.

"B-because! You were asleep for about two hours! Aren't you alert and awake by now?" I asked frantically.

"Nope, actually, I'm pretty tired. Can I just have another four hours in your arms?" he begged, gazing up into my eyes. Of course, I blushed.

"Fine, only four hours!" I gave in.

"Thank you, Amu-chan~!" he thanked me, snuggling into my arms. Again!

"You're getting kicked out if you kiss me again like that, though." I warned. He was already asleep, great! 'Well, what do you do when you have a cat sleeping on your lap? I have to keep my guard up, so what happened last time doesn't happen again. But what should I do? He said four hours. I wonder if he's asleep yet.' I thought. I looked down and heard his breathe even out. 'He must be asleep.' I thought. He blushed, a deep scarlet at that. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' I thought. "Amu…..chan" he spoke the two word slowly. I gasped, and then covered my mouth, so I didn't wake him up. 'Is he having a dream about me?' I thought, not clueless enough to say that. He rubbed against my lap and repeated his last words. My heart aches whenever he does this. Why is this feeling so strong? Why for him? Why? I can't help myself, I have to ask! I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, Ikuto started to fidget, too.  
He said, "Thanks, Amu-chan! That was the best sleep I had in a long time! Besides, I was very happy you didn't try to wake me up." He smiled, and then kissed my cheek. I smiled back. "Hey Amu-chan, can I have a good-bye kiss?" I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I-Ikuto…fine." I said, bracing for the impact of him teasing me, or try to French me. **((My computer automatically capitalized "French" for me 0.0))** Instead, he kissed me. Just a kiss, but I heard his heart beating faster. I kissed him back, knowing I'd regret it later. The kiss ended, and he smirked. "Amu-chan…?" he asked.

"Y-yes I-Ikuto?" I stammered.

"Would you believe me if I said 'I fell in love with you'?" Ikuto asked.

"I-I don't know, but Ikuto, are you saying that as a question or a confession?" I asked him, trying not stammer.

"Would you answer my question if I answer yours after?" he asked

"Yes, T-to both." I stammered blushing like crazy.

"Then yes!" Ikuto said, snuggling up to me.  
"Wow, I never knew you had such a childish side to you." I exclaimed between giggles.  
"Like that's what I want to hear" he said.  
"But…..I think I like this side of you, too!" I said, and winked, making him blush.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked me.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"Could be worse." He said, and laid his head on my lap.

"How so?" I asked him.

"You could tell Tadase about this little conversation." He inquired.

"Good point," I pondered.

"Please don't!" he pleaded.

"Relax! I won't," I reassured him. His cat-ears and tail popped out. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, I wore the pajamas with the strings attached to them.' I thought. He started whapping at them. I started laughing.  
"Nee, Ikuto-kun! That tickles!" I said between giggles. He stopped and started purring. I thought, 'Cool! He can purr! He's even cute when he's purring.' I smiled. The kyara chenji **((Romanji for chara change)) **came undone and he blushed five shades of red.

"Amu-chan…?" I cut him off before he could speak again.

"Don't worry; I like that side of you, too!" I said, while smiling.

"Well, it's nine o'clock, so I'll be heading off. I love you, Amu-chan!" Ikuto said before kissing me lightly on the cheek. I smiled as he left.

"You, too!" I called before going to bed.

****Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, Peach-pit does****

**~~~~~~~*** This chapter is basically just mindless amuto fluff, I will get back to Jun-kun in Chapter 5~~~~~~~*****


	5. Playboy

***~Puppy Love~***

**Chapter 5: Kodou ((Heart beat))**

I woke up the next morning. My face was flushed, and my heart was racing. 'I need to calm down!!! Forget about what Ikuto said! He was probably just teasing me! Why can't I shake this feeling?' I thought as I frantically searched for my iPod. "Found it!" I exclaimed, relieved. I played the song, "Return to the Sea". I sang along, nodding my head to the rhythm. "The last page of a fairy tale has been re-written and changed into tragedy. Even for one person's heart who believed in it, it's been lost. Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that's short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn't wish it so.  
But even now, I can't forget of that song you always used to sing.  
It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day  
definitely I can return to it, but right now all it's been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.  
Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea. "Definitely..."  
"Love will conquer all," "The constellations that decide fate can be changed."  
should completely vanish. All it is is a cowardly lie. Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it's nursed Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at. So I've come back here. I won't lie to myself any longer. I have my people to protect, and a world to protect. Definitely... The invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in until I can finally feel the love within my grasp.  
On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up everything ended and began again. Engulfed in the warm, quiet light  
my hopes matured, and returned to the sea. The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth. A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other we gently kiss." I sang. But at the end of the song, my face was ablaze. I changed the song frantically. I finally found one, "Cruel Angel". After the song ended, I got dressed and went to get breakfast. After a while, I went to the Guardians' meeting. "I'm going now!" I shouted half way out the door. Half way there, I bumped into someone, no surprise there.

"I'm sorry!" I said, bowing.

"Hey Amu-chan! Haven't seen you in a while!" Jun-kun exclaimed happily.

"Oh, hello, Jun-kun!" I said.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm just going to the club's meeting." I stated.

"On a Saturday, that must be a strange club." He told me.

"Yeah, well, see you later!" I said as I took off.

"Bye-bye!" he exclaimed, overflowing with joy.

**-:0:- Jun's POV -:0:-**

I'm so happy! The sweetest girl in Japan has captured my heart, and I think she almost feels the same way! Never have I felt this way for a girl before. 'Hey, is it just me, or did she smell like a cat? Was it that one guy who kissed her? Was she with him again? I hope not, she shouldn't be influenced by him. I shook my head. Not again, my face gets warmer remembering that. Has she fallen for him? Is that why she's so giddy? Hopefully not' were the last things I thought. I arrived at my part time job, looking after someone named Tsukiyomi-san. I was told, "Don't let him out of your sight; he likes to sneak out and see a girl, even if they're enemies. Keep him in the building at all costs!" said my boss, Kazuomi Hoshina. **((That would be Ikuto & Utau's step-dad; head of Easter corp.))** I noticed that same smell as I walked into the room of Hoshina-sempai. I wondered about it until I saw that one playboy. Hoshina-sempai left, muttering the words, "Good riddance!" The playboy opened one eye, saw me, and did a chara change. I did the same, dog ears appearing on my head, a small tail popping out.

"So, I have to be watched by the mutt!" He exclaimed.

"And I have to watch the playboy!" I spat, blushing about Amu-chan and the _incident_.

"Playboy?! There's only one girl I'm interested in, I doubt she thinks so more than an irritation." He said, cat-ears drooping.

"Only one, you seemed much acquainted to flirting with her!" I threw back.

"Flirting, how do you know me, and that anyway." He asked, catching on to my mix up.

"Well, that time in the park-" He cut me off.

"You saw that?! If Amu-chan finds out, she'll kill me for sure!" he started to panic.

"'Amu-chan', if she thinks of you as nothing but a pain, why would you call her _that_?" I asked him.

"She never objected to it, besides you do the same thing!" he childishly exclaimed.

"So what?" I asked.

"You barely know her. Tch. And you call me a flirt." He said cockily.

"I am not!" I interjected.

"You so are. Trying to win her heart on the second day of knowing her, oh yes, you aren't a flirting mutt." He said every word dripped with sarcasm.

"What about you, why do you try so hard if she doesn't feel the same way?" I questioned.

"All I can do is try. She is the first one to brighten my hell of a life. She means everything to me." He smiled weakly.

"Wow, she did that to you, too?" I asked him.

"Of course, she actually cared when she saw I was hurt or upset." He said, blushing slightly.

"Dude, are you blushing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He agreed.

"Looks like we already have something in common." I stated.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked, annoyed.

"We both like Amu-chan!" I exclaimed.

"'That good or bad?" he asked, half serious.

"Most likely bad."

~*TBC*~

**Dog VS. Cat, let the battle for Amu-chan's heart begin!**

KuroXnekoX(me): Hey Amu!

Amu: Yes?

KuroXnekoX: Which do you want, Ikuto or Jun?

Amu: JUN!!!!.

Ikuto: Don't be like that, Amu-koi!

Amu: Ikuto?

Jun: Get away from her!

Ikuto: *tightens grip* NO!!!

KuroXnekoX: I need an aspirin -.-'


	6. Zankoku Tenshi

***~Puppy Love~***

**Chapter 6: Zankoku Tenshi ((Cruel Angel))**

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

So, let me recap this for you all. I was told to stay in Easter's building the entire week and not see Amu for a week. _At all._ My world felt like collapsing. Then I saw who the person was making sure I don't. BOOM! It fell -.-'.

"She smelled like you earlier." The old mutt said suspecting "something" happened. **((Becky's probably going to hit me when she reads that XD))**

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" he asked.

"Relax, I visited her last night, she was in the bath, so I waited on her bed. I fell asleep, though. When I woke up, she had fallen asleep herself, and I guess I move around a lot…" I said, making him even more suspicious. I lied, but only about the bath thing.

"And?" he asked.

"It turns out I had my arms around her and was snuggling with her for about six hours in total. I tried for more, but I got slapped and she said I kissed her in my sleep." I stated half true again.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you two did something dirty." He admitted.

"I know, and now I know what a naughty mind you have," I teased.

"Were you intending on that?" he asked me.

"Maybe," I stated, rocking on my heels. He slapped his forehead, obviously frustrated with my actions. I started to chuckle the laugh I knew he despised.

"I hate you as much as you love Amu-chan." he exclaimed bitterly.

"That must be an immense hatred, mutt," I said calmly. Even though I was thinking, 'How dare you compare my feelings to your one-sided hatred?'

"Will you stop calling me that? Amu-chan wouldn't be happy."

"She already knows I call you that, she was able to calm me down, though." I stated, knowing I'd regret it.

"How?" He questioned, head cocked to the side.

"She started tickling my cat-ears, it's one of my weaknesses, it only works for Amu, though." I said carefully.

"One, what is the other one?" He asked.

"A kiss from her, she also used that to her advantage last night." I said, and then sighed happily. I remembered it so well. She even let it last longer than she was hoping for. She was a truly magnificent girl. Surely the sweetest, not to mention the cutest. What else could you expect from a girl? What else _is _there to expect? I couldn't think of a single one. Absolutely perfect, not a single flaw. She is kind, cute, helpful, very smart, funny, what else is there? I couldn't come up with anything else.

"Y-you mean she kissed you, as in her kiss you, not you kiss her?" he asked, his face pale.  
"Yep, it was about two minutes. Did you know she tastes like strawberries?" I asked, asking for it.  
"You really are a perverted playboy." He said bitterly.  
"Jealous?" I asked.  
"N-no way!" he stammered.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind if she kisses you a few times." I said, thinking the exact opposite.

"Really? I thought you were the jealous type." He ignorantly stated.

"Just shut up before I change my mind," I stated, annoyed.  
"Okay, touchy." He stupidly said.  
"Do you want me to take it back?" I asked.  
"No…" he said.  
"You remind me of her, only **way** more clueless." I told him.  
"Does that mean you're saying we're more compatible?" he asked slyly.  
"God no, I'm saying your cluelessness is similar." I said, clearly annoyed.  
"I don't see how you expect her to fall for you. You're not very nice." He replied.  
"Tch. I'm nicer to her, but surely not towards you." I shot back.  
"Also very rude." He exclaimed, hurt.  
"Can I go to Amu's now?" I asked.  
"No! Wait, Amu's what?" he asked.  
"Her house, idiot." Ikuto said.  
"You know where she lives?" he asked, again.  
"Yes. I've known for a while now, about two years." I stated.  
"Fine, once every two days. Only." He said, exasperated.  
"Thanks, mutt!" I said, climbing out the window. He tried to say something, but bit his tongue, hopefully hard. I knocked on Amu's window. She jumped, for the first time. I rolled my eyes and let myself in.

**~***End of POV***~**

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I stammered. Ikuto walked towards me and hugged me.  
"Aw, I can't visit my dearest Amu-chan?" he asked, chuckling.  
"No, you can't." I said, pressing pause on my iPod.  
"Don't be like that; I came just to see you." He stated, holding tighter.  
"Ikuto, you can let go now." I told him, trying to get him to let go.  
"There's a big difference between "can" and "want", Amu-chan." Ikuto said.  
"Come on Ikuto, let go!" I said, struggling to break free.  
"I don't wanna!" Ikuto said childishly. I sighed.  
"Okay, okay! At least let me sit up!" I said, for I was lying on my bed.  
"Fine," Ikuto said, getting up. He started to pout. The second I sat up against the wall, he was in the same position. I sighed again. Does he ever change?  
"Are you happy now?" I asked, annoyed.  
"More than you could ever imagine," he replied, nuzzling against my chest.  
"Jeez, you are just like a cat!" I exclaimed.  
"Amu-chan…."he trailed off, blushing slightly. **((For those who've read it, picture that one part in the end of chapter 28, vol. 7))**  
"Hey Amu-chan….?" He asked warily.  
"Yes Ikuto?" I questioned confusion evident on my face.  
"You're always kind and considerate, would you mind answering something for me?" Ikuto asked, snuggling further, I suspect he was hiding his blush.

End of chapter, I do not own shugo chara! Peach-pit does! Bye-bye, minna!


	7. Stray Cat's Strut

*~Puppy Love~*

Chapter 7: Stray Cat's Strut

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

"Of course, what is it?" I asked him.  
"What….do you think of me?" He asked.  
"Ikuto, what do you mean?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"What do you think of me as? You know a pain, a friend, or more than a friend?" He asked me, keeping his face down.

"Well, you're pretty nice to me, I know I can trust you, and tell you anything. I guess you could call that more than a friend!" I said, smiling.

"That means a lot to me, Amu-chan. Thank you." He tried-**((cough failed cough))**-to cover his blush.  
"Sure thing, Ikuto!" I exclaimed happily. He never opened up to me before now, and I was glad.

"You're always so sweet to me, Amu, I don't deserve it." Ikuto replied, blushing a deep scarlet. **((I'm typing that a lot))**

"Y-you think so?" I stammered out.

"Of course, I really think you shouldn't be wasting it on me." He said.

"I-I wouldn't say that. Ikuto, you've been way nicer to me lately. Why?" I asked him.

"Amu…." Was all he said before falling asleep. Again. 'He looks like a big cat sleeping. If only he'd act like this normally.' I thought for awhile. I heard my mom calling me.

"Amu-chan, dinner!" Midori **((Amu's mom's name))** called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, coming!" I replied.

"Ikuto, wake up, I have to eat dinner!" I told him. He opened one eye.

"Can I lie like this when you're done?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed.  
"Okay then," he sat up. I got off my bed and went downstairs.

**End POV**

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

I stretched and sighed. I looked in Amu's mirror. To my horror, I was blushed a crimson that even a cherry couldn't beat. 'God, I never thought I'd ever blush thanks to any girl! Now I am, if Utau saw this, she'd never let me live it down.' I thought frantically. I got back on Amu's bed. 'Hmm, she tastes _and_ smells like strawberries. I think I've fallen in love for the first time, now. Hopefully she feels the same way; I don't think there's a very high percentage of that happening, though.' I thought. My neko-mimi **((cat-ears in Japanese)) **were drooping when I heard her lyrical voice.

"I'm done, thanks." Amu-chan said, making me blush again.  
"I'm back, Ikuto," she said cheerfully, getting in her previous position.  
"Hey, Amu-_koi_." I said, adding emphasis on the suffix. I snuggled deeper with her.

"You're very warm," I said, making her face flush.

"I-Ikuto?!" she stammered.

"I'm cold!" I replied, getting closer to her.

"I don't care-HYAAA!! Your feet are cold!" she exclaimed.

"See, I was about to freeze to death." I said, closing the gap between us.

"Do you have to do this?" she asked, annoyed with the closeness.

"Yes, spoil me a little. I can't come tomorrow, so I want to make today last." I claimed.

"You're so childish." She said after sighing.

"I know!" I shot back, smiling.

"Jeez, you act like it's a good thing!" Amu-koi exclaimed.

"I think it is," I stated, wrapping my arms around her, "Don't you?"  
"N-no," she stammered. I chuckled, and held tighter.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, so why do you have to hug me that tight?" she asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I questioned her.

"Yes, if you could tell me." She rolled her eyes.

"I never want to let go. I want to stay like this forever. I'm afraid you'll make me let go." I told Amu-koi, my face burning.

"Only if you want to." She smiled.

"I love you, Amu-koi," I confessed, "I have for a long time now, but I was never able to tell you."

"H-hontou ni?" Amu asked. **((Hontou ni means "really?"))**

"Of course, there's not one aspect about you I don't like. I love everything about you, Amu-koi" I told her.

"I-Ikuto…I-I-I l-love you,too," Amu said, blushing as much as I was.

"Thank goodness. You don't know how long I planned on telling you, but didn't because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

"Ikuto…." she trailed off. I sat up, and looked her in the eyes.

"Amu-koi, you mean everything to me," I whispered before kissing her cheek. I lept off her balcony and into the night. I heard her say, "Oyasumi nasai, Ikuto-kun!" **((Oyasumi nasai=goodnight and sweet dreams))** She is a truly wonderful girl. I jumped through Easter's Headquarters' window. Jun was waiting for me. I smiled and sat down.

"So, what happened?" he asked straight away.

"I kissed her cheek, snuggled her, and told her that I loved her." I said, eyes closed.

"What did she say?" he probed, eye twitching slightly.

"She said she felt the same way," I told, smirking.

"Ehhhhh?" he looked pale.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you, too." I reassured him.

"…." He stood there. My kisama-**((I'm pretty sure everyone knows what that means XD))-**of a step-father came in and asked Jun if I didn't go anywhere, and Jun actually said that I did. I assume it's because I said Amu has feelings for both him and I. He left, which left Jun and I alone. Jun looked sceptical, then his expresion softened.

"She actually loves you, not me, huh." He said bittersweetly.

"Sorry, love just doesn't come that fast."

"Oh well, she may be my dream girl, but I guess I'm not her dream guy." He told me, turning to leave.

"I'm glad you can exept that." I said, smiling.

"I never said I was giving up." He said, fire glinting in his eyes.

"I should've known better than that.

*~~End of Chapter~~*

Ikuto: please R&R

Me/Amu: *gasps in shock*

Ikuto: what?

Amu: You said please R&R without being threatened! :0

Ikuto: Well, _thank you _for being supportive *heavy sarcasm*

Me: Amu, go get the thermometer and ice packs! Ran call the doctor. Wait, floating chibi invisible things can't call a doctor…that's illegal…I think…. Screw it! Ran you freak out for me and _I'll _call the doctor.

Ran: *runs around screaming and looking like a psychopath*

Me: Please R&R!

Ikuto: I already said that-

Me: bleh! :P **I, KuroXnekoX, do not own shugo chara, that would be Peach-pit. I don't own the songs I use for the chapters' names, either**


	8. Lookin' for Love

*~~Puppy Love~~*

Chapter 8: Look For Love

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

I should have known better than that. Jun may seem like a softie, but he just doesn't give up. Especially on Amu-chan. I won't either; I'll give it all I can to win her heart. Although, she seems to have captured my heart not the other way around. I guess I'll just have to get used to that feeling I get around her.

"I won't let you have her," Jun said-wait! Did I just call him "Jun"?! Damn, Amu's plan worked.

"Same goes for me," I shot back.

"Just make sure to fight fair. No tricks," He clarified.

"You have my word," I said, smirking.

"Hopefully I can trust you." He shook hands with mine.

"Let the best man win!" we claimed in unison. With a smirk, I left to go to my room. I sighed; tomorrow was going to be a rough day. No Amu, what's a lovesick cat to do? I fell asleep pondering what Amu was thinking right then. Wondering what she would do tomorrow.

End of POV ((cool! The text is huge!!!XD Rylee: really? -.-'))

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-  
**The next morning I woke up and stretched. 'I wonder if I'll see Jun-kun today,' I thought, taking my first bite of toast. What Ikuto said flashed through my mind, 'I can't come tomorrow,' I wondered why for awhile. I finished breakfast then headed out the door. Ran, Miki, and Su were at an embryo discussion, again. Kiseki might be a chibi form of Tadase-kun, but he sure is demanding. I arrived at the park where I saw a bunch of X-eggs. Déjà vu, alright. 'I swear Tadase is going to never hear the end of this!' I thought.

-------------------------Mean while at Tadase's house-------------------------

His face looked pale. 'My never-ending-rant-senses are tingling! Hinamori-san must be upset with me!' he thought frantically

-------------------------With Amu-chan---------------------------------------------

I was pulled out of the way by Jun-kun. **((I'm a sucker for romances))**

Of course, I blushed like a cherry. **((Rylee: not too good with analogies, eh? Me: be quiet!.))**

"J-Jun-kun!" I stammered

"Yo!" he winked, keeping me behind while he cleansed the X-eggs.

"Thank you!" I hugged him after he was done.

"Just doin' my job," he scratched the back of his head.

"This is the second time, though! You really are sweeter than Ikuto, he would've complained," I claimed, making him blush.

"Well, that's just who he is, I'll always be there to save you when you need it." He continued blushing

"Really? That's sweet, Jun-kun."

He looked into my eyes, "Itsumo, zutto," he whispered. 'Wow, he acts just like Ikuto at times, maybe Ikuto is rubbing off on him,' I thought.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, clamping a hand over my wounded leg. Stupid Kiseki.

Jun picked me up and carried me back to my house.

"T-thank you, Jun-kun," I said sheepishly.

"I told you, I'll always protect you," he smiled, making me blush. So, as they say, fight fire with fire. **((I'm listening to eternal snow though 0.0))** He put me on my bed and sat next to me. Next thing he knew, I was snuggling with him.

"A-Amu-chan?!" he asked, blushing like crazy.

"I'm cold, and tired," I said, keeping close to him.

"I guess I can stay for awhile," he sighed, putting his hand on my back.

"Thanks, Jun-kun," I kept still. He ran a hand through my hair. I smiled, and fell asleep.

---------- End POV ((Huge text again XD))------------**-:0:- Jun's POV -:0:-**

She fell asleep at that point. Will I ever meet such a sweet girl? I highly doubted that. She woke up eventually, around half past noon.

"Thanks Jun! I feel much better!" she thanked before I left.

"Sure thing, Amu!" I claimed as I leaped off her balcony. 'She really doesn't see that every boy wants her to notice them. She's probably the sweetest girl I've met,' the thoughts were going through my mind. I thought, until I met _her_. I bumped into a girl on the way to Ikuto's.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" she exclaimed bowing.

"Hmm, It's fine."

"Thank you! Everyone says I'm a nuisance, so I always apologize," she explained.

"No prob."

"You're really nice! I was heading over to Easter, do you know where that is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way there now. My name's Jun. What's yours?" I questioned.

"My name is Sora, Jun-kun," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meetcha!" I said, smiling. I took her to Easter.

"So, what do need here?" I asked as I walked in the elevator.

"Well, I was told to assist in making sure someone wouldn't leave," she replied.

"That's me! Well, I mean you're supposed to help me," I awkwardly said. We walked in Ikuto's room.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt. I told you, I'm not going to see Amu-chan today," he leaned back in his chair.

"Now, I thought she would've stopped you from calling me that," I said, Sora looking back and forth.

"You two are close?" she asked. Ikuto chuckled, the one I hated.

"No way!" I said. Funny, now I'm feeling those things for Sora-chan not Amu.  
"Oh, I just thought that he would insult you if you were brothers or something," she said, looking down.

"Tch, hardly. We're rivals for the matters of lo-" I cut him off.

"About that, may I speak with you **alone?"** I asked, clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Oh, sure, I understand," Sora bowed and left the room.

"What…was…that….for?!" he asked after I let go in-between gasps for air.

"About that…..I actually like someone else," I admitted.

"Who???" Ikuto bombed me with the questions, happily.

"Sora-chan," I blushed.

"God, you are in love!" he said.

"As I said, yes," I confessed.

"Ano…." Sora-chan blushed as red as I was.

"S-Sora-chan?!" I asked, Ikuto snickering-well, more like laughing his butt off -.-'. "Ano…I-I like you too, Jun-kun," Sora blushed bright red. Picture Amu in that one-well, she's always blushing.

"I'll leave you too alone," Ikuto said, and mumbled, "Before I gag."

"S-Sora-chan I know we've just met, demo-" I was cut off with a kiss.

"I love you, too." Her blush looked unhealthy, but she looked like she was fine. We both smiled and, hand in hand, we left to go on our first date.

I heard Ikuto gag, serves him right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End POV-----------------------------

**((That's so fun to do)) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** The next day**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got up at nine o'clock. My morning routine, take a long shower, get yelled at by Utau for taking up all the hot water, get dressed, eat breakfast, and endure the entire day. Though, today, I wouldn't have to endure anything but the sweet, melodic voice of _my_ angel. Amu-chan~, I'm coming! She better be up by now-I looked at the clock, 12:30- or else she will have a very rude awakening. I got out of everyone at Easter's view and crept, unnoticed, out the window. 'The second floor, no problem, for me,' I thought as neko-mimi and a tail popped out. **((*batman music* Its cat man! XD))** When I arrived at Amu's, she was arguing with her sister. That is, until I jumped up, Ami saw, got scared, started crying. I was about to flee the scene when I heard Amu's voice, "Now, now, no one's there, see?" She made sure I was hidden and comforted the whimpering girl. She soon stopped, in her older sibling's arms. She left the room, and Amu looked ready to kill me.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" she asked in a deceivingly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"I came to visit," I said, thinking she would forgive me for that.

"Really? I thought you came to make my sister cry, I had to cover for you!" she said.

"Now, now, why can't you hold me like that?" I asked.

"Because she was scared," she replied.

"I'd like to be held like that," I said, hoping she wouldn't do what she did.

"What did you come here for?" she asked, after a big "Slap!" ear-piercing noise was heard throughout the town.

"I wanted to visit you; I missed you a lot yesterday," I said, rubbing the big, red handprint on my face.

"Okay, I guess you can come in," Amu-chan gave in.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out there," I claimed from on her bed.

"Ikuto, you could at least wait for me!" Amu pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said and licked her cheek.

"W-What are you doing I-Ikuto?!" she freaked out.

"Well, when a cat scratches_ his_ owner, he should lick the cut as an apology to _her_," I claimed hugging her.

"A regular 'I'm sorry' will do just fine!" she gritted her teeth. I kissed her, making sure she couldn't get away. When I broke the kiss, I whispered, "I'm sorry I left you out there."

"I-its okay, Ikuto," she stammered, not making eye contact.

"Aishiteru, Amu-chan," I said.

"Ikuto, I love you, too," she blushed. No surprise there.

"Itsumo~!" I claimed happily. She sighed, smiled, and hugged me back.

I nuzzled against her, getting smacked every time.

"You're pretty persistent, you know."

"And you're the one who fell in love with a persistent black cat," I mused.

"Yeah, yeah," she blushed, **again.**

"Well, I'm very glad you did," I tried to get my pulse to even out. Mission failed.

"Ikuto, are you blushing?" she asked the teasing tone I was usually using on her.  
"Yes, yes, and how long have you been blushing every time I got near you?" I turned the tables.

"Since we met…" she admitted defeat, as I did to my rising heartbeat.

"Nee, Amu?" I asked, hoping not to get slapped, again.

"Yes Ikuto?" she knew I was going to ask something upsetting. Well, it was kind of obvious, seeing that I was cringing.  
"Can I call you Amu-koi?" I was scooting away from her as I asked.

"Fine, I guess you can." She sighed as I dashed back into our previous spots in each other's arms. I sighed contently as she just tried to get me to get up so I didn't fall asleep. She was a bit late, seeing that I was half asleep when she finally noticed.


End file.
